


Them's the Breaks

by littleberd



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Catra my poor neko child, EVIL!!!, F/F, M/M, Pure, Reincarnation, Twisted, and so are the plot bunnies, hee hee, shadow weaver is evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: And all I was left with was this princess's betrayal.This princess that stood where my Adora once was...If she was evermineto begin with.





	Them's the Breaks

There was only really one way to describe her. She glowed.

Eyes so blue, they looked blind. Her hair, now a mane of spun sunshine. The two inches I use to lord over her were gone, and now she towered a good five feet over me.

She glowed... and _SHE_ wasn't Adora. She _couldn't_ be Adora. Not **MY** Adora. Not this cold, powerful, princess slicing her fellow comrades down and defending the very people that they were raised to eradicate. raised for the simple purpose of bleeding dry.

But for just a second, I saw a boy... a boy that was nothing like my Adora. Lanky, tan, mousy brown hair... but their eyes... their eyes were the same. And they were crying.

And the weird little twin marks under his eyes made my heart ache. And then the tears poured from my own eyes...

I blinked them away, and the vision was gone. And all I was left with was this princess's betrayal.

This princess that stood where my Adora once was...

If she was ever _mine_ to begin with.

*********************

When she stood in front of the shield, sword outstretched and eyes that frosty blue. I saw _him_ again. That same watery smile that I somehow despised... and oddly... feared.

It felt like a goodbye. More final than even death. Like there wasn't even going to be a body to clutch to my chest and scream over- why would I cry over him? Why would I miss him? A delusion, a repeating mirage brought forth by this traitorous princess that replaced _her_? I should hate him for even being associated with this woman.

But I can't bring myself to hate him. _Losing him hurts too much._ I don't know why I feel this. Like I had already lost him once. But I can't- _I can't lose him again._

Why does he keep appearing? Over and over? A stupid illusion, a reflection from the water morphing Adora and I's features together. That's as apt an explanation as can be plausible.

But somehow, deep down, I know I'm just trying to fool myself.

And it terrifies me into believing the lies I'm feeding myself.

************************

The ball was something...

I'd seen more visions of him. Clearer but more akin to memories than actually being in his presence. Like a watermark over Adora, a ghosting imprint wherever she went in differing shades of blue in the reflections on the ice surrounding us.

It made my lips twitch upwards in a kind of smirk. Adora holding the goblet... grinning among her new _friends_. A flair of hands and an impish smirk through the crystal glass.

_"Say it with me.... Vol-"_

It was agony. I suddenly couldn't stand the sight of them. him or her. They both felt too far away for me to hold, to protect... 

Gawd it _**hurt**_. I felt fire under my skin, lapping over my heart in less of a caress and more of a maw teething on it. My vision was going... purple.

After a few minutes of distance I was myself again. There wasn't any of that wretched shade clouding my eyesight. Most everything was blue.

And then I was acting on the plan. If she was focused solely on me, she'd never notice Scorpia planting the bombs.

When our fingers touched, the fire was back, but it wasn't hungering for my flesh. But it was aching for her, for him. For whichever one was in my line of sight, or in my arms.

And then I caught my reflection. 

Another boy...

This one pale, with purple eyes, and a messy dark mullet. A scar on his right cheek and eyebrows scrunched up in desire and pain. 

I knew how he felt. our inner feelings clear as day. Mine hidden, his out in the open for only my eyes to catch.

But it was clear. He was connected to the boy. And by the look on his face, we were in the same boat.

I felt good knowing that there was someone feeling the same pain I was, a fellow sufferer.

Whether he was real or not.

***************************

When Adora tried to save me from what she perceived as me falling to my death, he was back. mouth repeating a single name over and over. He was clutching a pale hand that didn't belong to me.

 _KEITH_  
_KEITH_  
_KEITH_  
_KEITH_  
_KEITH_...

So now there was a name for my reflection. And I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face as we both let go.

Keith and I.

And where the boy let go to grab onto Keith, my Adora didn't let go.

Though not for lack of trying. A golden glow. The same one that took her from me, was winding around her arm and entwining her fingers, binding her as she looked at me with petrified eyes. Those eyes that I knew were my Adora's.

Those pretty crying baby blues that I hope and pray will be the very last thing I ever see.

If Scorpia wasn't below me as planned, then I don't think I would mind letting gravity take my last heart beat. Because it was only fair Adora took my last breath away.

She was always doing that. When we laughed on our bed. When we cried ourselves to sleep, clutching each other close.

But all's fair in love and war. If she didn't kill me... I'd have to kill her. I can only dream of stealing her last breath with a kiss. Then I think I could die satisfied.

Even if I still have regrets.


End file.
